Episode 9/Image Gallery
Episode 9/Image Gallery Story Image01Ep9.jpg Story Image02Ep9.jpg Story Image03Ep9.jpg Story Image04Ep9.jpg Story Image05Ep9.jpg Mafuyu being kissed by Ritsuka after the performance.jpg Ritsuka & Mafuyu's lips seperating.jpg Mafuyu about to thank Ritsuka (42).png Mafuyu leaning up against Ritsuka (41).png Ritsuka looking at Mafuyu (40).png Mafuyu grabbing Ritsuka's clothes (39).png Ritsuka grabbing Mafuyu's head (38).png Mafuyu done singing (37).png Ugetsu watching the performance (36).png Yagi looking at Hiiragi (35).png Ritsuka smiling at Mafuyu (34).png Mafuyu letting it go (33).png Yuki's cheek (31).png Mafuyu singing (32).png Yuki smiling at Mafuyu (30).png Yuki waving at Mafuyu (29).png Mafuyu & Yuki walking on the street (28).png Mafuyu & Yuki eating (27).png Mafuyu imagining Yuki (24).png Mafuyu flashback about Yuki (23).png Yatake amazed (21).png Shogo & Ryou at the concert (19).png Yuki shocked (18).png Yuki smiling at Mafuyu (17).png Yuki touching Mafuyu's head (16).png Yuki tickling Mafuyu's hand (15).png Mafuyu covering his head (14).png Yuki smiling at Mafuyu (13).png Yuki & Mafuyu kissing (12).png Yuki & Mafuyu holding hands (11).png Hiiragi screaming at Mafuyu & Yuki (10).png Mafuyu & Yuki watching what is going on (9).png Mafuyu singing as he remembers (8).png Ugetsu amazed (7).png Hiiragi & Yagi amazed (6).png Ritsuka focusing on Mafuyu.png Akihiko amazed (4).png Mafuyu singing (3).png Ugetsu at the concert (2).png Hiiragi & Yagi at the concert (1).png The band looking at Mafuyu (0).png Yuki bathtub talking (74).png Yuki saying let's go home (73).png Yuki saying that Mafuyu will forget (72).png Yuki thinking (71).png Yuki turning around (70).png Yuki & Mafuyu walking by the shore (69).png Yuki walking (68).png Yuki telling Mafuyu sorry (67).png Mafuyu looking at Yuki (66).png Mafuyu & Yuki at the beach freezing (65).png Yuki asking if the song is actually weird (64).png Yuki & Mafuyu on the bus (63).png Yuki & Mafuyu on the bus (62).png Hiiragi looking at Mafuyu (61).png Hiiragi saying do your best (58).png Hiiragi listening to Mafuyu (57).png Yuki smiling and listening to Mafuyu (56).png Yagi, Yuki & Mafuyu sitting on the rooftop (55).png Hiiragi on the school rooftop (54).png Hiiragi sitting down (53).png Hiiragi telling Mafuyu shut up (52).png Hiiragi appears infront of Mafuyu (51).png Mafuyu sitting with his guitar (50).png Mafuyu standing with his guitar (49).png Haruki noticing Ritsuka returning (48).png Mafuyu looking at his tears on his hands (47).png Ritsuka telling Mafuyu he will go play another song (45).png Ritsuka holding around Mafuyu's head (44).png Haruki giving Yatake hand gestures.jpg Haruki telling Ritsuka to run to the shop.jpg Kasai & Waka in the audience.jpg Mafuyu realizing that his guitar string broke.jpg Ritsuka catching his breath at the train stop.jpg Ritsuka coming back with supplies.jpg Ritsuka realizing Mafuyu's string broke.jpg Ritsuka realizing that it's all over.jpg Ritsuka running from the store.jpg Ritsuka running past a man.jpg Ritsuka running to get the supplies.jpg Ritsuka rushing to get back.jpg Ritsuka trying to get Mafuyu's attention from spacing out.jpg Yatake & his band going to play a few more songs.jpg Yayoi being stopped by Akihiko.jpg Yayoi telling Akihiko to take care of her brother.jpg Yayoi watching her brother run.jpg Yuki's full appearance in the intro.jpg A person in the audience left speechless.jpg Akihiko telling Haruki that he can be a little more conceited.jpg Akihiko, Haruki, & Yatake cheer with their drinks.jpg Haruki being turned around by Akihiko.jpg Haruki looks at the list while walking.jpg Haruki telling his band members to have fun.jpg Haruki telling Ritsuka to go cool off.jpg Mafuyu & his friends walking together in the rain.jpg Mafuyu & the others starting there performance.jpg Mafuyu & Yuki watch the police take someone away.jpg Mafuyu & Yuki's bus stop.jpg Mafuyu about to shed tears on stage.jpg Mafuyu crouching next to the mic.jpg Yuki asking Mafuyu if he has any tissues.jpg Yuki & Mafuyu first meeting.jpg Yayoi waiting for Akihiko after the performance.jpg Yayoi in the crowd.jpg Yatake telling the audience that they're leaving.jpg Yagi telling Hiiragi that Yatake's band took too long.jpg The ocean washing away the footprints.jpg The ocean during sunset.jpg The audience cheering for Mafuyu & the others.jpg Ryuu tells Shogo about Ritsuka's band coming up.jpg Ritsuka waiting for the subway after the performance.jpg Ritsuka turning his head to look behind at Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka thinking about the strings.jpg Ritsuka struggling to put things into words.jpg Ritsuka smiling on stage.jpg Ritsuka asking Mafuyu to let him change his strings.jpg Ritsuka & Mafuyu in a private place.jpg Mafuyu's hands with tears.jpg Mafuyu walking behind Yuki.jpg Mafuyu walking behind Ritsuka, Akihiko, & Haruki.jpg Mafuyu unable to decide.jpg Mafuyu telling Yuki that he won't forget.jpg Mafuyu singing with the yellow strobelights in the back.jpg Mafuyu singing to the audience with a glimpse of his eye.jpg Mafuyu screaming his feelings into the mic.jpg Mafuyu realizing that it might be his first time at the ocean.jpg Mafuyu performing for the crowd.jpg Mafuyu noting that he'll be sure to remember.jpg Mafuyu looking down at his hands.jpg Mafuyu looking back at Ritsuka on stage.jpg Mafuyu & Hiiragi outside during the night.png Category:Galleries